


Wounds

by Tariel_H



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tariel_H/pseuds/Tariel_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels her touch in his dreams, those beautifully haunting dreams and it only leaves him wanting more of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

The dreams aren't what he thought they'd be, there is light, so much more than he'd ever thought possible. It spills from every passage way and arc filling the room with a softness he had only know once  _in her arms_.

He armor and gauntlets are gone replaced with plain silk robes, finery meant for comfort and  _his tattoos didn't ache._ Fenris can't help but reach his hand up, stretching, can't help but bask in the delicious stretch of his muscles without the constant burn of the lyrium.

And then, she is there. Hawke, his Hawke standing clad in nothing but a pale blue chemise almost see through. His body isn't his own as his cups her hips and brings her forward in a kiss; she slams him against the wall and there is that hunger in has only ever known for her.

Her lips graze over his neck, her breath cooling and warming the metal branded in his skin… words are whispered, they are barely there much like touches exchanged…

" _Forgive me Hawke..."_

And as always the warmth of her body is gone as he utters those three simple words…he is left, alone as the dream started, his arms full of frigid air, the goose bumps prickling on his neck as he feels the softness of her lips on the back of his neck…

" _I waited too long for you…"_

 

As always, he wakes up.


End file.
